It is known to optionally cover a storage compartment of an automobile with a storage compartment cover which is displaceable by a drive. In particular, when the storage compartment cover in a preferred embodiment has a display, for example of a vehicle information, navigation, entertainment and/or telecommunication system (“articulating display”), advantageously a storage site, in particular for valuable objects, can be provided which, when the cover is closed, is not visible and is protected from access. However, this presupposes that the driver, on leaving the vehicle, closes the cover. If he has forgotten this, hitherto he has to laboriously open the vehicle again, get in and close the cover directly.
From DE 103 40 817 A1 it is known, in connection with a so-called comfort entry/go function, to unlock and lock a glove compartment lock by remote control.
Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the operating comfort of a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.